


You're My Everything

by lucyfairyglitter



Series: NaLu Oneshots [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, also end is here too, and lucy loves natsu, natsu loves lucy very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyfairyglitter/pseuds/lucyfairyglitter
Summary: She is his everything, his whole world.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: NaLu Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820953
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	You're My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i've had this in my google docs drafts for like a month an i just reread it and i like it so i'm posting it. i feel like this situation has been written many times in nalu fanfics but here's my take on it :)

It burned. Every inch of his body was set aflame, smoke emitting off of his scaled skin, his eyes wide and full of rage. He could feel his once tan fingers become piercing claws, bursting through his calloused skin, mimicking those of a dragon. Large, red wings ripped through his jacket, stretching out behind him. He was what an ordinary person would perceive as a monster, an angry beast. A demon.

But Lucy knew better. She lay wounded on the ground, her arms and legs numb from the amount of pain she had just received. Her hair was scattered all over the ground, her face blotched with dirt and blood dripping down her chin. The perpetrator, the one who had just nearly killed her, stood stunned above her. A job gone wrong, an underestimated enemy, he believed he was beating the Fairy Tail mages. He was in full knowledge of how powerful Natsu was, so hoping to summon Natsu’s demon magic, he purposely harmed Lucy until she was nearly broken while Natsu watched helplessly. Now that he had finally transformed, their enemy was in a state of shock, staring at the being before him. 

“E.N.D…” he muttered, Natsu’s burning flames reflecting on his sparkling eyes, “It’s you. I’ve finally summoned you.”

Lucy let out a ragged breath, lifting her head to lay her shaky eyes on Natsu. She remembered the various sleepless nights they spent, Lucy whispering comforting words into his ear as he awoke from nightmares about his demon form. He told her that he never wanted to enter the form again, he never wanted to hurt anyone, but seeing the love of his life- his sunlight- beaten on the ground, he resorted to the curse that created him.

“Natsu,” Lucy whispered, a drop of blood sliding down her chin and onto the ground. She attempted to stand, placing her palm firmly on the dirt below her and getting on a single bruised knee. The wizard they had been fighting shoved Lucy back to the ground, his eyes still glued on Natsu.

Natsu growled, deep flames and smoke exiting his fanged mouth, and took a single burning step towards them. He was preparing to lunge. He wasn’t just going to attack, he was going to slaughter. Anyone who attacked Lucy would face his wrath.

“Natsu!” Lucy called from her injured spot, still pinned to the ground. “Natsu, please! Stop! Don’t hurt him!” Even if he was an enemy, no one deserved to die. Especially one that involved being painfully burned alive and impaled by the claws of a demon. 

“No, no, come closer.” The man whispered, watching Natsu approach. 

Then he pounced. His burning claws grabbed the man’s side, his claws plunging into his skin. He screamed in pain, but Natsu never let go. Natsu leaned forward, smoke exhaling out of his mouth, his eyes locking with the eyes of the man who tortured Lucy. He let out a single fiery breath, the flames heating up the man’s face, and sent him flying to the side. The man hit a wall, sliding down it and clutching his side with a scream of agony. Deep maroon seeped out of his now clawed shirt, his face was burned and bloody. Natsu turned, prepared to turn the man into ashes, when he felt a gentle hand placed on his scaled cheek. He turned to meet Lucy’s calming gaze, her eyes soft and her smile gentle. Her messy golden hair fell down her shoulders, framing her face, yet blood dripping down her forehead and chin. His eyes softened as he gazed at her.

“Natsu, it’s me.” she said, breathing heavily from the immense amount of heat he radiated. “Please... come back.”

Her light, her hope. Everything about her was his earthly tether, what bound him to the world. With a sharp breath, he felt himself returning to her, his flames slowly flickering out and his body falling limp. He leaned into her hair, breathing heavily as she stroked his back lovingly. His jagged wings faded, replaced by two large rips in the back of his coat. 

The man who Natsu had brutally attacked was passed out now, his body lying lifelessly against the wall he was thrown at. Natsu noticed Lucy looking in his direction and mumbled an apology.

“I’ll try to be better…” he whispered. “I just couldn’t handle it. I couldn't just sit and watch…”

“I know.” she replied, kissing his cheek weakly. “It’s okay, my love.”

And with those simple words, he muffled his face into her, relying on her warm embrace and whispers of a touch against his skin to remain here. Closing his eyes and muffling his face in her shoulder, he muttered, “I love you,” feeling Lucy’s grip on him tighten. She was his everything, his whole world. Without her he felt lost, as if he was trapped in a maze where the walls were caving in, but her loving embrace and faint kisses against his forehead brought him back to his senses, her presence spilling light into his previously dark world.

**Author's Note:**

> let's just forget about the guy who Natsu basically just killed, okay? okay.


End file.
